


a piece of the blue sky

by houndstooth



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, grimnir being grimnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndstooth/pseuds/houndstooth
Summary: ”Now—open your eyes andlook, Singularity! Lyria!”Gran does, and a small gasp leaves his lips as he takes in the sight. The sky, a striking and vibrant shade of early morning blue, stretched on as far as he could see. Tufts of clouds dotted the sky and moved slowly westward in the mild breeze. Below, the Grandcypher was a brown blob attached to the dock of the larger green-patched island blob they were moored at.It was everything he had hoped for, really, and more.Grimnir indulges Lyria and Gran in a trip above the clouds.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	a piece of the blue sky

**Author's Note:**

> v day grimnir didn’t come home so i’m coping with semi coherent fic. god i love him so much it’s surreal i almost dropped $100 to try to get him but i beat back the foul beast that is gacha and my wallet lives to see another day with only -$30 in it instead

Grimnir had agreed, in his usual way, to their somewhat strange request. Perhaps the idea seemed interesting enough to lend his aid to; perhaps he could feel Lyria’s barely contained excitement at the prospect of actually going through with it and didn’t want to say no; perhaps—and this is what Gran, in his opinion, feels is most likely—he was just being his usual earnest and affable self. 

The three of them now stood on the Grandcypher’s deck; Gran and Lyria standing next to each other and Grimnir facing them on the other side. The sun had yet to rise but the edges of dawn were beginning to peak over the horizon, the moon and stars being slowly chased away. All signs pointed to it being a clear and lovely day, which meant it was the perfect time to go through with their plan.

”Ready for this?” Gran asks her. It was early, and he had only been able to make it up to the deck on time thanks to Lyria (kindly) shaking him awake. Not that _he’d_ want to miss this, either.

She nods her head in reply. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, almost enough to rival the stars themselves. “The sun will be up soon. I can’t wait to see it!”

”Same,” Gran says with a chuckle. Her enthusiasm was, as always, infectious. Even in his semi-awake state, he could see how much this meant to her.

Grimnir clears his throat, drawing their attention. “Lyria, Gran,” he says, focusing a rather intense gaze on the two of them. “Are you both prepared to give your all?”

The two of them nod.

“Heh, I’d expect no less from the two of you.” He takes a step forward, heel clicking against the floorboard, and gestures towards them. He closes his eyes, as if concentrating deeply. After a moment, as he starts to speak, the winds begin to stir and pick up around them. “Now, my fearsome gales shall elevate you to indelible heights traversed by the chosen few, and give you a blessing divine to dance amongst the clouds! Sear this moment of truth unto the deepest recesses of your hearts!”

The primal cracks one eye open, looking at Gran with his brows slightly furrowed together. He won’t say it aloud but Gran knows what he’s asking: _How did that sound?_

Practiced, definitely. Delivery, smooth. He had to wonder how much Grimnir practiced _this_ particular call. Gran smiles and gives him a nod of full approval; Grimnir manages to keep it together but the smile that breaks across his face betrays his happiness anyway. 

“Take to the skies and master the winds—!” he exclaims, flourishing his hands up towards the sky, now turning shades of pink and blue with the arrival of dawn. He keeps the pose for a moment before dropping his arms to the side. “—is what I _would_ say, but since this is your first time we’ll go slow, okay? Hang on tight!”

Fair enough. The air around them seems to envelop them in a tight hold, and then Gran feels it; the winds tugging at his entire body, urging it to go _up_. Lyria’s hand shoots out and grabs his own as they begin to be lifted off the Grandcypher’s deck.

”W-We’re flying!” she says excitedly, looking around as the deck moves further away. “We’re really flying!”

Grimnir shakes his head slightly. “Not yet, Lyria—there’s something I want you to see first before we fly around! Close your eyes, please!”

Lyria follows his request rather quickly. Her curiosity wins over her uncertainty, though she does grip Gran’s hand a little tighter. “A surprise?”

”Yep! You, too, Gran; close them! Don’t worry, you won’t fall. I promise.”

“Right, right,” Gran replies, closing his eyes. He had no idea what Grimnir could possibly be thinking of, especially if they were going to be midflight. But he wasn’t going to dwell on it to try and figure it out. Not this time, anyway.

”Keep them closed until I say to open them, okay?”

They rise higher and higher; Gran can tell at least that much as the minutes pass. Grimnir seems to be maneuvering them somewhere, making sure they don’t pass through any clouds and get a face full of cold vapor. The air begins to grow chiller as they rise, too, but even that becomes inconsequential. The air bubbles he’s put them in seem to be regulating their body temperatures, too.

Grimnir’s voice cuts through his thoughts, surprisingly clear as if he was standing right next to him. ”Almost there!”

They continue in silence, until they finally slow to a stop. Grimnir lets out an excited giggle and a gleeful _Perfect!_ before he speaks in a commanding tone.

”Now—open your eyes and _look_ , Singularity! Lyria!”

Gran does, and a small gasp leaves his lips as he takes in the sight. The sky, a striking and vibrant shade of early morning blue, stretched on as far as he could see. Tufts of clouds dotted the sky and moved slowly westward in the mild breeze. Below, the Grandcypher was a brown blob attached to the dock of the larger green-patched island blob they were moored at.

It was everything he had hoped for, really, and more.

”It’s so pretty...” Lyria says in a small, awed tone, echoing his own inner thoughts. She lets go of his hand and slightly glides forward, eyes wide. “We’re so high up...”

”I don’t usually come this high up myself but I thought you would like to see it!” Grimnir explains. “There’s another airship, and the island, and oh, look over there—if you squint, you can see another one on the horizon!”

Gran takes it all in, trying to commit it to memory. “Incredible,” he murmurs, unable to keep a smile from appearing on his face. 

The primal beams. “I’ve read about it before—mortals have long dreamed often of having the ability to fly. Airships are the closest they’ve been to achieve it.”

They watch from their station in the sky as the world comes to life around them. Dots of birds flying to and fro, the lifting off and docking of other airships at the island. It’s surreal in a way, seeing it from so high up where even airships couldn’t reach, and it seems far too soon when Grimnir tells them they have to continue moving.

”We can always come back,” he says as they glide back towards the Grandcypher. “And I don’t want to leave you without you having truly flown around!”

They alight close to the ship, and Grimnir turns to face them again, a serious expression once more on his face. “Lyria, Gran,” he says, looking at them as he calls their names. “Our time together grows short. Soon it will be time for you to return to the earth. Before that time comes to pass, however, I must tell you this: no matter the time of day, my gales will be able to lend you my power! Just call upon my name, and I, Grimnir, immortal of war and bringer of ruin, shall return to your side!”

He strikes a magnificent pose, arm reaching above his head as if to take hold of a piece of the blue sky. “Now,” he says, a wide smile spreading across his face, “follow my lead!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i was possessed for the three hours it took to write this!!!! have a grimnir blessed day


End file.
